Existing house buildings include low building, multistory building, minor high-rise building, high-rise building, and super high-rise building according to heights. In China, low buildings and multistory buildings are mostly masonry building or concrete frame building, minor high-rise buildings and high-rise buildings are mostly concrete building, and super high-rise buildings are mostly steel structure building or section steel plus concrete combined structure building.
Present masonry building structure system normally has poor antiseismic properties and mostly uses clay bricks. Large amount of clay resource is used, seriously damaging farmland and affecting sustainable development of agriculture. Present concrete buildings mostly adopt cast-in-place concrete structure system. Large amount of timber needs to be used to fabricate formwork, seriously exhausting forest resource and affecting environment and climate.
All existing masonry buildings and cast-in-place concrete building structures adopt site construction involving high manual labor strength, low level of factory production, many sequences, high costs and long construction period.
Existing building energy conservation technology has been developed without changing existing building structure system. Heat insulation technology includes exterior wall exterior heat insulation and exterior wall interior heat insulation. In the former technology, heat insulation layer is added on outdoor surface of exterior wall; in the latter technology, heat insulation layer is added on inner surface of exterior wall. In terms of material, heat insulation layer can be of plate material or slurry material. No matter plate or slurry, existing building exterior wall energy conservation technology has the apparent disadvantages of many sequences, high cost, poor effect, low safety, service life shorter than 15 years, and unsuitability on interior wall etc.
From nineteen forties to nineteen seventies, large concrete slab buildings appeared home and abroad. In such buildings, complete concrete wall slabs and floor slabs are used as basic members of building, so as to realize factory production and assembling installation. To save materials, large porous concrete slab building was invented in China; however, such building has poor overall performance and cannot satisfy comfort requirements as proven by practice.